The present invention generally relates to a mount for shade assemblies that selectively covers a luggage compartment in a vehicle.
Vehicle compartment shade assemblies are used to cover a luggage compartment. A flexible cover is wrapped around a roller, and wound or unwound to selectively cover items located in the vehicle compartment.
A number of shade assemblies are disclosed in the known art. Generally, the shade assemblies are mounted onto a vehicle by securing opposed ends of the assembly to fixed mounting brackets disposed on interior walls of the vehicle compartment. One problem with known shade assemblies is that the width of the interior varies from vehicle to vehicle because of production variations. Thus, the lateral distance between the fixed mounting brackets varies. This can be a problem in the installation of a shade assembly. The known art has made attempts to address this problem.
In one prior example, spring-biased end members are disposed at opposed ends of the shade assembly. The end members are urged into contact with recesses in the fixed mounting brackets.
In another prior example, a shade assembly includes fixed end members disposed at opposed ends of the shade assembly. The end members are inserted into a mounting hole in a fixed mounting bracket. A small plate is disposed in the mounting hole and a spring biases the plate toward the end members.
Known spring loaded mounts have not been completely satisfactory. Thus, there is a need for a shade assembly for a vehicle compartment which accommodates the varying vehicle interior widths between individual vehicles.